legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P16/Transcript
(Alex is seen laughing in his chair as Izuku restrains him.) Izuku: So Alex, have you changed your mind now? Craig: This'll end the moment you say yes. Izuku: Are you gonna say yes or no? Alex: *laughing* I ALREADY SAID NO!! Izuku: Oooooh that is not the right answer buddy! Craig: The answer was yes! Alex: *thinking* Dammit, this is torture! I need to figure my way out of here before I die from laughing! (Alex then tries to think before he suddenly gets an idea) Alex: *laughing* I SUBMIT!! Craig; What was that? Alex: I SUBMIT!! I SUBMIT!! Izuku: Craig cease your attack. (Craig stops his attack on Alex as he starts to catch his breath) Izuku: Now then, could you repeat that for me Alex? Alex: *panting* I submit. I'll work for your Mistress. Izuku: Are you sure? Alex: I'm positive! Just PLEASE don't let Craig do that again! Craig and Izuku:..... Craig: See!? Now was that so hard? Izuku: That's good to hear Alex! Vivienne is gonna be so glad to hear you're ready to serve her! (Alex's hand is seen starting to glow) Alex: Yeah. Yeah I am. (Alex then gets up and grabs Izuku's face before using his powers to knock him unconscious) Craig: IZUKU!! (Izuku falls to the ground before Craig tries to use his powers on Alex again, but Alex manages to grab him as well and knock him unconscious) Alex: *sigh* Sorry guys. But you've got my word that I'll reverse what she did to you. (Alex then leaves the room and shuts the door) Alex: Now to go find that library. (Alex runs off. It then cuts to The Defenders back in the Town Library waiting) Jack: So are we just supposed to wait here? Erin: Seems like it. Kyle: Oh don't worry guys! Vivienne's gonna be here soon! Zulu: I hope so. I wanna try to find dad, Charlie and Pearl. Yuri: I wish to find Momo and make sure she's all right. Kyle: Well you won't have to wait long! Here they come now! Erin: Wait what? (Suddenly Vivienne, along with the members of the Defenders she brainwashed, except for Craig and Izuku enters the room) Vivienne: Hello Defenders! Its so nice to finally meet you all! Rose: Hello! Jack: You must be Vivienne I presume? Vivienne: Indeed I am. And you must be Jack. Your little brother, Craig, just would not stop talking about how amazing you are! Jack: *Blushes a bit* Ah well I um.... Zulu and Foxtrot: DAD! Omega: Hey sons! Zulu: Man where were you guys? Pearl: Sorry, we just had to check out the city. Uraraka: We all did! Its amazing! Erin: You guys all really like it huh? Vivienne: Well well well. You must be Erin Lorthare. Erin: Huh? Vivienne: Your brother's told me a lot about you. Erin: He has....? Vivienne: Oh yes... The poor boy stopped by my office and just completely depressed over whatever was going with you two. Erin:... Did he tell you what happened? Vivienne: Oh no, I didn't ask that. It seemed very personal. *Puts hand on Erin's shoulder* But I'm sure whatever it is, you and him will work it out. Erin: Yeah....I hope so too. Rose: Where is he anyway? Vivienne: Oh he's doing something right now. He won't be joining us. Tsuyu: So why did you call us all here anyway? Vivienne: Well as I'm sure Kyle told you, after speaking with your fellow members over here. I simply HAD to meet the rest of you! You're all such charming, strong, caring, beautiful and amazing heroes from what I've heard from the stories. Rose: *Blushes* Dawww! Wow she's a such a charmer! Jessica: I think I am seeing why people like her. She's so nice. Mina: See! I told you ya! Jack: That's really it huh? Vivienne: Of course! Why, did you think I was gonna hurt you guys or something? I'd never hurt such amazing heroes! (The doors are then heard opening behind the heroes) ???: I wouldn't be so sure about that! (The heroes turn to find Alex in the doorway) Jack: Alex?? (Vivienne does a silent gasp. The brainwashed Defenders all look confused as to why Alex is here) Erin: Alex! Where the hell have you been!? Alex: Sorry sis. My meeting with the mayor took a bit longer then I thought. But... I did learn a few interesting things about what this "Super awesome" mayor likes to do. Rose: Like what? Alex: Well for one thing, she's not the person she's making herself out to be. Vivienne:.... Mina: What?! *Nervious laugh* T-That's crazy! Ian: Y-Yeah! She's done nothing wrong! Alex: Oh really? Then why don't you show them what's in that scepter of yours Vivienne? Jack: Her scepter? (Vivienne is seen with the scepter behind her back) Vivienne: What are you talking about Alex? I don't have a scepter! Alex: Then what is that behind your back? Vivienne: … Um.... Its uh.... Yuri: Guys. I'm detecting a VERY high level of energy coming from that scepter. Alex: Of course you would, because SHE has the Mind Stone! Erin: What?! Alex: Yeah! And that's why our friends and the people in this city are so happy! They've all been brainwashed by her! (The Defenders all look surprised then look at Vivienne and they're brainwashed allies) Zulu: Dad??? Omega:.... Mina:.... Ian:.... Uraraka:.... Kyle:..... Vivienne:..... Alex. Lorthare. You shouldn't. Have done that. (Alex enters the building and approaches The Defenders) Alex: Jack. She's got Craig under her spell too. Jack: WHAT?! Alex: She tried to brainwash me to. Jessica: She did?? Alex: Yeah. But she couldn't so Izuku and Craig held me hostage. Miles: Well well. Isn't this a surprising turn. Vivienne:..... Yuri: Miss Boone. For your sake, and the sake of your city, please release our friends from your control, and give us the Stone. Vivienne:........ No. (The brainwashed heroes all glare at the heroes as they prepare to fight. The other heroes that were brainwashed then enter the building) Zulu: Pearl??? Pearl: Hey bro. Erin: Momo, Emily.... Emily: You all shouldn't have crossed our Mistress! Momo: If you will not join her, then you will be punish! Alex: Guys don't be stupid! Even with you all, your Mistress is still outmatched! Vivienne: Oh am I? (Vivienne's scepter glows as she slams it into the ground. Suddenly the whole ground shakes for a moment) Rose: Whoa! What was that!? Erin: What did she just do?! Jack: WHo cares?! Let's kick her ass already! Yuri: Guys. My sensors are detecting movement heading toward us. Alex: Movement? What kind? Yuri:...… The people of the city.... They are heading toward us. Jack: Seriously?! Rose: That's not good! (Izuku and Craig are seen joining the other heroes) Alex: Oh crap....They woke up. Izuku: Sorry Mistress... We failed. Vivienne: Don't worry Izuku-Kun. Alex will soon be dealt with. Alex: *Growls* Vivienne: You see Alex? I have your friends, I have every person in this city under MY control, and soon I'll have the rest of your team with me! Now. You can either submit willing, or be ripped apart. What will it be? Alex: I only have one answer to that..... (the two stare down) Alex:...…….. RUUUUUUN!!! (Alex and the others Defenders run away from Vivienne and they're brainwash allies, who look confused) Vivienne:..... *shakes her head* SEIZE THEM!!! (Alex pushes the heroes at the door away before the Defenders all run out of the building) Jessica: Alex where are we going?! Alex: Away from here until we can figure out a plan! Miles: We might wanna get away from that angry mob first! Rose: What angry- (An army of brainwashed people are seen charging at the running Defenders) Rose: RUN FASTER!!!! (The heroes continue running down the street as the brainwashed people and heroes chase after them) Izuku: Don't let them get away! Erin: Shit! We can't fight this many people!! Jack: What are we gonna do!? Alex: JUST KEEP RUNNING!!! (For a good while the heroes do everything to evade and run away from the brainwashed army. They soon get to a safe spot. But they are all out of breath) Rose: *Heavy breathing* I... I can't... I can't keep going... Jiro: If I... Make one more... Step... I'll die... Alex: *Panting* Its okay... I think we lost them... (Suddenly they hear dozens of footsteps coming) Erin: Oh shit... They're coming! Jack: oh great what now!? (Alex looks worried. He thinks this might truly be it. But suddenly he hears a door open. He looks behind him and sees Maisy) Maisy: Alex! Quick in here! Alex: Maisy?! Maisy: I'll explain later just hurry and get inside! Alex: Come on guys! (All the Defenders rush inside the building as Maisy closes the door. She looks back and sees several people arriving on the scene) Maisy: *Points* They went that way!! Hurry! Before they get away! They must pay for betraying our Mistress!! (The people all run toward where Maisy was point while yelling. Maisy waits for a moment) Maisy:... *Sighs* Idiots. *Goes inside* (The heroes are all seen trying to catch their breath) Alex: *panting* Thank.....Thank you Maisy.... Maisy: Hey don't thank me yet. You guys now officially made Boone's shit list. Erin: *Panting* W-Wait.. Wait hold up... You're.... You're not brainwashed? Maisy: No of course not! Why would I help you if I was!? Jack: I thought... I thought she... Got everyone... Maisy: ALMOST everyone. She's brainwashed so many people, she doesn't remember them all. Denki: Is the entire town under her control? Maisy: It is. Alex: Dammit.... Jack: She.....She got Craig..... Maisy: Who's Craig? Jiro: His little brother.. Maisy:... So she got someone else's brother to huh? Miles: Huh? What do you mean? Maisy: My older brother. Jason. Vivienne brainwashed him to. He's right now working as one of her butlers. Ugh I swear she's got so many butlers and maids, its like a freaking harem. Erin: Jeez..... Zulu: Sounds rough.... Maisy: Trust me, it really is. This store hasn't been the same since he got brainwashed. It's so....quiet. Miles: Well you can trust us Maisy. We're gonna break this spell. Rose: Yeah! And that's a promise! (Erin then looks over at Alex who is seen itching himself) Erin: Alex? What are you doing? Alex: *groans* Ever since Craig held me hostage with his powers, my body's been all tingly! Rose: He used his powers on you?! Alex: Of course he did! Jack: That doesn't sound like it was fun. Alex: It really wasn't! Maisy: Well, you should all be safe in here for the time being. Erin: Thanks Maisy.... (Erin then sits down against the wall) Rose: Oh man....My legs are killing me. (Rose also sits down on the floor) Miles: How long will we be here? Alex: At least until we can figure out how to get the Stone. *itches his arm* Gah stop tingling! Maisy: So that's how she's doing it huh? Rose: What? Maisy: This "Mind Stone". Is that how she's brainwashing everyone? Alex: Sure is. Maisy: *sigh*...... Alex: Don't worry. We're gonna get it back and we're gonna free everyone. Jack: Including your brother. Maisy: Thanks guys. But don't think you're gonna be fighting this battle alone. Alex: You want in on this? Maisy: You bet. I want my brother and Fernyard Terrencier back. It may not be sunshine and bunnies, but damn its still my home. Erin: So this place wasn't such a great city? Maisy: Not really. And honestly? Before she got that damned stone, Vivienne wasn't such a bad mayor either. Just... A lot of people seemed to care only about themselves. Jack: Really now? Alex: So then she must've found the Stone and used it to force everyone to be happy huh? Maisy: Something like that. When she became mayor she wants to unite this city. Bring us all together, and just be friends with one another. But most people, honestly myself including, didn't really give a damn. Miles: So she brainwashed everyone so they would do her ideas. Maisy: Yeah... Now she got what she wanted, a whole city united. But now she's gone power hungry. She wants everyone to follow her and obey her. To do whatever she says without question. Jiro: That is messed up. Alex: That's what an Infinity Stone can do to a person. I mean, who wouldn't turn down the opportunity for ultimate power like that? Erin: Well still, we gotta stop her. Maisy: Yeah... But for now, take a rest. We'll think of a plan later. Miles: Yeah. Between every single person in the city looking for us, and the fact several of our friends are now Vivienna's personal guard, getting to her will be hard. Alex: Wonder what she's up to right now? (Meanwhile... Vivienne is seen sitting on a chair with her scepter at her side. Emily in her maid outfit goes up to her) Emily: *Bow* I'm sorry Mistress. We still haven't found them. Vivienne: Dammit! Well keep searching! I want Izuku and the others to patrol the entire city until we find them! Emily: Yes Mistress. Vivienne: You cannot hide from me Defenders. This city belongs to me. Sooner or later, I will find you. And when I do.... *Scepter glows* You're mine! *Eyes glow* TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts